Seishigami
(生死神, Seishigami) is the name of a unique entity and summon of Takeko. Appearance Naturally she is invisible to the naked eye, unless to a person near death or if she decides to show herself. Personality Usually silent and doesn’t speak, Seishigami prefers to look and watch what happens to something. This makes her very observant about things around her. She also doesn’t use sight when looking deeply into things, using what she learn she uses the other senses. For example the sense of smell to determine the scent of a certain person or plant, hearing to identify the position of a person, taste to know what she is dealing with in terms of food and such, not to forget the sense of touch to feel what normally isn’t felt. She also makes very vague and mysterious remarks, which make even the most intelligent of people in their thoughts. She also uses quite some good vocabulary in her sentences at times to confuse people due to the many number of meanings it may hold. She is also quite the puppeteer with people if he wants to of course. Secretive, she does not tell anything that he knows without something of equivalent value of course. Seishigami shows literally no emotion to people and remains an enigma due to her secretive nature and her lack of general feelings. History None Seishigami's past is unknown before appearing before Takeko. It appeared during her childhood once she attempted to summon and bind the . Instead she was brought to the doors of death before being revived by the abilities of her Rinnegan. Since that day, she Seishigami will often appear and will fight beside her if needed. Seishigami stated that the two are bound and that their abilities are shared. When asked is she is the true shinigami, she will often remain silent. Abilities Shinijutsu If a unique set of techniques usable by those who have ties to the shinigami. The techniques revolves around the manipulation of energy given off the soul of the fallen and the energy of death itself. Death Chakra Is a unique form of energy, that is made of up of energy form the fallen and the shinigami itself. It is stated as being the opposite of chakra. Like its name stated this chakra disintegrates everything, leaving only wastelands, effectually "killing" anything that isn't immune to it. Soul Void Soul Void is a unique ability functioning as a realm used by her. In the case that a soul is near her, or is called by Takeko it drawn to her and sealed within her, until they are either used or reborn. Spiritual Link As a result of a unique event, she has a spiritual link to Takeko Nakano. This link allows her to see, hear,feel, touch, and taste what Takeko does. Along with the ability to sense wherever Takeko is at any given time, as well as summon her to her, or more to her when needed. Quotes * (First meeting Takeko) "You are one interesting child....I will keep an eye on you." * (To Takeko) "Life.....Death......none of that matters to me, as I like beyond both". Trivia